Successor
by amanda.goddard.982
Summary: What if Voldemort had a daughter, and what if that daughter went to Hogwarts. Rylah is extremely powerful, dangerous, and loyal to her dad. She has her own group of followers and even on her own poses a threat to powerful wizards, even wizards like Dumbledore. Literally that's the premise of this story. Rated T for now, but subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome my lovelies! So this is an idea I've had wracking around my brain for years, pretty much since I read the books. So now I'm finally sharing it with you all. I love feedback so please give me some! On with the show!**

I snickered to myself as I watched Snape pace the room, holding his hand to his nose, as he does when he's exasperrated. I was only comfortable enough in that situation to snicker because I knew that action wasn't towards me. However, it was towards my childhood friend, Draco Malfoy. We were both spending the last weeks of our summer studying under Snape, I was starting Hogwarts soon, and while I was extremely intellegent my knowledge didn't extend too far past potions and the Dark Arts. So my father had sent me to Snape's along with Draco to prepare me for my transfer. I'd be coming in as a fifth year, even though it was my first year there.

"Malfoy! Have you learned nothing from my classes?" Snape demanded, once again going to his students cauldron. We had just finished up a particularly nasty and advanced potion.

"I don't understand, Snape, it looks done right to me!" Draco defended his work. He wasn't wrong either, the potion was correct, and there had been no accidents along the way. Actually me and Draco had finished the potion in an impressive amount of time. Well impressive for him, my time and results were average for me, however my average was close to the same level as my instructors.

"Just because your potion didn't explode and the potion is somewhat effective does not make it a success." The professor snapped and gave Draco a smack on the back of the head. At Hogwarts he played favorites, according to the blond boy, but at home with no house cup on the line and no curve he was harsher. "When you can get it at an adequate potency I will inform your father that you have passed, until then I'd keep making it."

I quickly conformed myself as Snape turned towards my work space. "Alright, Shylah, your potion better not fall short of your usual performances." He informed me. I stood up a little straighter in pride. It'd be a lie if I said I never got nervous during our lessons, (transfiguration was a tricky practice for me), however I was confident in my potions abilities.

Snape inspected the translucent liquid in my cauldron and leaned back. "Very good Miss Riddle, well done as usual, you are welcome to leave if you'd wish. You can have the house elves bring you a snack as you wait until your father arrives to pick you up." That is exactly what I wanted to do, however Draco looked hopelessly loss, he seemed unsure of what to change to improve his results.

"May I assist Malfoy?" I asked politely. Snape scowled at me but nodded his head, I wasn't surprised, as long as I didn't make any dangerous or frivolous requests, I got what I wanted. "Alright, Draco, you absolute twit, give me that so I can demonstrate." I whispered to my friend. He rolled his eyes but stepped away.

"Good grief Shylah, I can figure this out without your big head getting in the way." He smirked at me and I glared back. I knew that look in the blonds eyes, he was about to say something incredibly dense. "In fact, if you aren't careful, you'll get yourself landed in Ravenclaw." He sneered at me.

"Bloody hell, Draco, is that really the best insult you've got. I may be intelligence, but we both know I'm a Slytherin through and through so don't even try." I snapped back at him, handing him back the wand so he could finish what I had started for him. The angle he had been holding his wand made the liquid stir in a sort of wonky manner.

"Language!" Snape snapped from his desk where he was going over some paperwork. I was curious to know if it was paperwork from my father or from the school. However I knew better than to get any closer. While I was feared and obeyed by my peers, the older Death Eaters knew me as my fathers daughter, as a child. I suppose it can't be helped though, so why try and resist the inevitable.

"Alright, Drac, the rest is up to you, I'm going upstairs to the parlor to wait until Dad gets here." I told him, grabbing my things and walking up the stone stairs. The cool air of the dungeon was a drastic difference from the heat of the main floor. I hated heat, and seemed as if no matter how many charms or spells you placed, the hot air would still seep through. I was ready to go back home to the Riddle Residence.

"Darney!" I hollered softly, while my father and his followers had a distaste for house elves and muggles I didn't have the same ideals. My priorities lied elsewhere, in the freedom of use of magic, and to my superiority and those who practiced the dark arts. It didn't quite matter what your bloodline was to me, but rather if you were competent and powerful. Even a mudblood could be of much use if using magic in the proper, uninhibited way. My thoughts were interrupted by a pop. "Hello, could you bring me some biscuits and tea, not too much I'm just waiting on the Dark Lord." I told the house elf.

She nodded, not saying anything because that was what Snape preferred, and disappeared again with another pop. I sat down and grabbed a book out of my bag and began to read. This one was on the different uses and values of transfiguration. Snape though I might be more motivated to do well in it if I saw a use for it. Don't get me wrong it has great potential, but requires a large deal of effort in situations where there was an easier solution.

A couple minutes later I had put the book away and was drinking tea as Draco walked up the stairs. "Is Snape not coming to talk to our fathers and see us out?" I asked, setting my cup down. That was unusual, the professor would normally discuss our progress with our dads and give them an update.

"No, he said we were done until classes started, so there's nothing more to talk to them about." Draco said slumping down next to me. Apparently he had not held his wand at the right angle, based on his actions. It seemed as if he had not passed that last potion with flying colors. Which, just like me was expected of him, we were the heirs to the Dark Lord's place in the world. "I did better the second time so he let me come up here with you, but it still wasn't what I was hoping." He grumbled.

"Lighten up, Malfoy." I said nudging him with elbow. "Things will get better when you're back in potions with the Gryffindores, in comparison you do loads better. Right now everyone just expects you to be on the same level as me, which is ridiculous because I am Tom Riddle's offspring!" He just huffed in reply. "Look, you still are excellent with your curses, and as a future lieutenant, potions won't be that important. I can remind your dense parents of that for you." i offered.

"No, that will just make me look foolish." He said pouring himself a glass of tea.

"What could you possibly do now to make yourself look even more foolish." I scowled at the sound of Lucious Malfoy's voice. Loyal servant or not, he was a coward, and a brute towards his own family. While I prided myself in cruelty, you still needed to realize where your support came from and respect that. The man did not at all.

"Nothing of your concern." I said and stood up. "I assume father is close behind you?" I asked. He looked like he wanted to argue, and occasionally he did argue with me. However, I had made it clear to drop the subject and he knew first hand the consequences I dished out for disrespectful behavior. Of course I played favorites and spared certain people from my wrath. Hex me! I wanted some real friends.

"Yes, he should apparate in at any second. For now, me and Draco will be leaving." My friend stood and walked over to hold onto his father's robe. "Oh, and happy fifteenth birthday young lady." Lucious said before waving his wand disappearing.

Just as the two Malfoys had left a handsome man took their place. There was no denying my father's beauty, he had dark hair and chiseled features. While he was aged it, he still didn't look half his age, maybe only thirties. "Hello darling, how was your day?" Tom asked as I stood to join him. For all of the Dark Lord's sociopathic behavior he did find room to love me. It was strangely true, but he had been a good father to me my whole life.

"It went well, finished the last potion with flying colors, Snape thinks that I am even more advanced than a fifth year Hogwarts student!" I glowed with pride. "As long as I can fine tune my transfiguration and charm skills, I should be golden." My father nodded his head in approval and grabbed onto the collar of my shirt. A second later I was being sucked into my own entryway.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I know a chapter two so soon! I was reading a couple of fanfics the other day and while they were excellent the endings pissed me off. So here I am writing my own making sure everything is how I want it. Obvious that I'm a Slytherin, isn't it? I like to think of myself terribly cunning and ambitious, oh and of course the unsaid trait of Slytherin, selfish.**

I walked next to my father through Diagon Alley, he had done a feature spell to make himself look nothing like Tom Riddle, so we could do our school shopping in peace. "I really don't understand why you're making me go to that awful school with that dreadful man." I grumbled out, glaring at the list of supplies I needed to get. "I'm too far advanced for the education they could supply me anyways."

"Oh please stop Rylah." My father snapped at me. "I've heard enough of that mouth of yours, stop that childish whining and act like a Riddle!" I sighed but didn't argue, while I wasn't terrified of my father, I knew what he was capable of. "Now, you're going on behalf of me, the ranks of Death Eaters that I have allowed you to manage are all students at Hogwarts, so you need to be there to manage them." The last part was spat out venemously.

I nodded my head, not arguing. He had assigned me to look after the up and coming death eaters that were all around my age. He thought it would teach me how to be responsible and prepare me for my destiny to replace him. However I wasn't quite interested in managing people, I much preferred to do things that needed done myself. So I did spend quite some time actively neglecting my duties.

"First let's get your robes sorted out, since that will take quite some time." He said. We walked into the shop and I immediately wanted to turn around and walk right back out. There were children running wild all over the place. Some looking at pre-made robes and others getting their measurements taken. "Ma'am she needs fitted for a year five Hogwarts uniform." Tom said practically shoving me at the employee.

"Yes, of course come here dear." She said and lead me over to the stand. Father followed us over there and I was worried he was going to stay. Having him loom over me, and be so protective of me made me feel like I wasn't capable of handling myself. While my powers were far superior than most of the fully grown and powerful death eaters. Bellatrix, Lucius, and Snape were the only ones I had anything left to learn from.

"Give me your list, I'll go get your books and cauldron, that way we can get out of this crowded place much quicker." I sighed in relief at his words and handed him the parchment. "I'll be back once I'm finished, even if you are done before I am, please stay here." He gave me a pointed look and I turned to give him a sarcastic smile. "I mean it, Rylah, for once in your life follow orders."

I rolled my eyes and turned back around. The older lady that was taking my measurements gave me a curious look. I suppose not a lot of fathers talk to their children in that manner. However, the sickeningly sweet way parents were talking to their waste of space offspring was starting to get on my nerves. What was wrong with the wizarding world was the way they were raising their kids, all of them spoiled rotten. Draco was a perfect example of that very thing.

A while later I finally had a robe on and was having it pinned whenever none other than the boy who lived walked up. "You're Harry Potter aren't you?" I asked with distaste. He perfectly matched the description I had heard so many times. He had unruly black hair, a scar that I was proud to say was given by my father, and clothes that seemed much to large for him. "What, with all the money you inherited you can't afford proper clothes."

The boy turned to glare at me. "Yes, I'm Harry, and what have I done to you to cause you to insult me!" I internally laughed, oh he had done lots of things to ruin my life, without even knowing it. Once again Death Eaters were being hunted down, while we had successfully stayed under the radar for years. Now my father kept me under lock and key never out of sight of one his followers. "You're a Hogwarts student? I don't think I've ever seen you before."

"I'm transferring in as a fifth year, I had been homeschooled, but my father is actually sending me to Hogwarts because of you." I explained. As a child I had learned quickly that when you want to trick someone you never outright lie to them. You only tell them what is absolutely necessary and tell a couple white lies to fill in the gaps you must leave out. It was the way me and Draco had gotten out of trouble many times.

"Oh, well I hope you enjoy the school, I'm a Gryffindore, is there a certain house you're hoping to get into?" He asked. "I'm really not sure how sorting goes for transfer students, Hogwarts usually doesn't get many. I suppose that the work is too hard if you haven't already been doing it from year one." I rolled my eyes at his praise for the school. Of course he would think that Hogwarts lessons were difficult, he was muggle raised after all. I wasn't sure why anyone thought that my father was afraid of him.

"I'm hoping to get into Slytherin, and I'll have to be sorted along with the first years." That was what I was dreading the most. No matter what year you were actually starting at, if it was your first time attending Hogwarts you had to follow all of the first years. So I'd be surrounded by a bunch of dimwitted eleven year olds. "Anyways, I believe I'm done, and I will see you at school!" I said with obvious sarcasm and hopped off of the stool, pulling my robe off and heading towards the register.

Thankfully my dad was already waiting outside of the shop for me. He was holding a briefcase which I knew was charmed to hold large items. "I met Potter." I said dryly, walking up to him. If it was possible, I was in a worse mood than I had been before. "Hes a rather dreadful creature, he seems to worship Dumbledore and that bloody school!" We were now walking through Diagon Alley, headed towards the entrance to Knockturn Alley.

"Yes, he does have a rather large head for muggle raised child. Him and that professor actually think that Harry will be our downfall." He laughed to himself. "I wonder if they'll have to wait until he is seventeen to realize that I forged that ridiculous prophecy myself." We walked over the wall in an alley at the end of the road and Voldemort pulled out his wand. Casting an inaudible charm the bricks fell away to reveal the much darker and less crowded area. "Now because you are going off to school and I probably won't get to see you until Christmas, I decided to buy you a gift of your choosing." He told me.

We had walked into a Cursed Items shop where I had chosen a bracelet in the form of a snake. The metal could animate, so while I wasn't allowed to bring a snake to school, I still had something. Father had gone off somewhere on business so I decided to roam around. The people that came here, were our people so I knew that I was safe. I had just began to turn down a pathway I noticed something in an alley way. Well, I felt something in the alleyway. It was someone with the dark mark. I wasn't immediately suspicious but I did notice that the person was leaning over a small flame, and while it was chillier here, it wasn't cold enough for fire. I turned and climbed the stairs up the side of on the buildings, ran across the roof, and peered over so I could see what exactly the Death Eater was doing.

There was a face in the face and it took me a moment to focus and realize exactly who it was. "Yes, Sirius, I'm sure of it, the girl is going to be attending school with Harry." The Death Eater was whispering hastily, and looking over his shoulder every few seconds.

"Well, why would he send his daughter under the care of his enemy! There's got to be some ulterior motive, I wouldn't be surprised if she was being sent to kill Harry." I rolled my eyes at the suggestion. Why in the world would I waste my time on that disgusting pile of skin. He was mediocre and had no idea how to wield his power! However, a Death Eater giving information to the Order, that I could not allow. It seemed that we had another rat in our midst, and I couldn't allow it go on.

I raised my wand from where I was perched two stories above the man. I lifted the hood of my cloak just to be sure that Sirius didn't get a good look at me, it'd be bad if he knew I was out with Voldemort. "Avada Kedavra!" I whispered, the curse left my wand and hit the man directly in the head. He didn't even waiver, but rather fell directly down, instantly dead. Sirius's face was gone in a flash and the fire turned back to a normal garbage fueled flame. Jumping off of the building I walked over to the body and turned it on it's back so I could see exactly who was betraying me. Martin, you fool. I said and shook my head.

"What is this about?" My father asked as he walked into the alley. "I was done with my meeting and came to find you." He didn't seem concerned or angry, just mildly curious. However, he would be fuming when he found out what I had witnessed. "What did Martin do to you?"

"Not me, us." I began. "He was giving information about me to Sirius Black." I explained and felt my own anger rise up. He was dead but there's no doubt the Order had other spies. I instantly saw Tom stiffen and felt the fury radiating off of him. "I'm afraid that there are more, it may be time to clean house once again, weed out who have been corrupted."

"Yes, I think you're right, it's time for us to return to the Manor." He grabbed a hold of me and I prepared myself to apparate. "You know that you will have to do the same, I worry this may be due to your negligence." I gulped quietly. While he never outright punished me, if I made him angry or was the reason to a serious issue I would feel a fraction of his wrath. Even a fraction was something that one should fear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, three chapters written and I haven't even posted chapter one! I do want to let you all know this hasn't been written in advance so any suggestions are always welcome. I also realized I** haven't **done a disclaimer, so let's get that out of the way. I do not own any thing from the Harry Potter books or movies! There we go, now that that's out of the way...**

I stood dutifully silent next to my father's lavish chair as he cast another cruciatus curse at one of his death eaters. We had discussed doing this in private, but we decided that even if one of the snitches wasn't wanting to talk seeing that all of the followers, including the inner circle, were getting this treatment it would flush them out faster. Of course, my followers would be handled less cruelly and at my own discretion once classes started the following Monday.

I couldn't help but sympathize with the current victim, it was Bellatrix. She had been the one to teach me my first hex, and while not an active teacher me and her got along. Me and Voldemort also knew almost for certain she wasn't a snitch, but we had to be thorough. As if she could sense my discomfort Nagini came up to coil around my legs. Finally Voldemort released the curse and watched solemnly as his most faithful servant tremor. "I swear I haven't told no one! You know I'm loyal!" She begged.

"That's enough wallowing Bella, I believe you." Tom said coolly and motioned for someone to help her out of the room. Two of my followers quickly ran over and picked her up, having to half drag her out of the room. Per my request, anyone who was considered part of my legion was allowed to attend these meetings, but were not active participants. Some of them had already received the mark, others had not, however we all had our own sliver rendition of the classic mask. I'd be getting my mark from my father before I left, he deemed it necessary to communicate with me.

Now it was Snape's turn, he didn't beg, he never did, that was Bella and Lucius's job, not his. "My Lord I swear to you I am loyal." Snape said while kneeling. He hung his head low, as a sign of submission. Without saying a word Voldemort struck him with the curse. It took all of my control not flinch when I saw him struggling and screaming. I could tell that even my father was uncomfortable with this. While he like to inflict pain, he liked to inflict it on those who deserved it, and Severus did not. I bit my tongue until it bled, fighting the urge to make it stop. At this point Nagini was climbing up me to rest on shoulders.

After what felt like an eternity he released the hold. Snape didn't stay anything, but rather went back to a kneeling position and waited for the verdict. "I believe you are a loyal follower Severus." The same two teenagers that took Bella also helped the potions master out the door. He was definitely more prideful than the previous adult who left and demanded that he walked out on his own two feet. Everyone was silent as Snape left the room, finally after going through three of his inner circle a man stepped out from the crowd.

My first instinct was to reach for my wand and kill him right then and there, however I knew that Tom would want to talk to him. "What is it?" The Dark Lord asked with a facade of calm and gentleness. The man, whom I did not know well, crawled across the floor and began kissing Voldemort's robes. "Speak!" My father bellowed his shout echoing across the hall. He had lost his patience.

"I-I swear to you it will never happen again my Lord!" He was trying to explain through his fear and panic, neither were dignifying emotions. I had just about had enough and so desperately wanted to strike him with curcio just to make him talk faster. "The Light had gotten a hold of me, made me a deal, I would be spared from Azkaban!" At this point he was full on sobbing.

"You would choose your own safety over the success of the Dark?" Once again my father was speaking calmly. While most thought he had terrible mood swings, I knew better. It was a show, he either wanted to continuously shout, or was completely calm. When the man opened his mouth to speak my father casually raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra." The man collapsed lifelessly and all of the other Death Eaters looked on uncomfortably. They had all seen my father kill people before, however it wasn't usually one of his ranks. "Someone clean up that mess." He snarled and went billowing out of the room.

Everyone stood stone still looking on at the body. I rolled my eyes and gestured towards the dead wizard. "Goyle! Get rid of it now!" I hissed. The young boy cam running out and cast leviosa on the body taking it out of the building. I shook my head, every single one of them was useless, well almost. "You all are dismissed." I said casually playing with Nagini as she climbed all over my body. When the ranks slowly starting to compose themselves I snapped. "I said leave!" At that every one of them ran off.

Draco walked up beside me as I left the meeting room and went into the rest of the house. While the Great Hall was cold and made of gray and green stone, the rest of the house was much more comfortable. There were dark stained floors and doors, green and gray carpet, and the walls were a light ash color. Pictures and artifacts lined the walls and filled the tables. As large and intricate as the house was you would get lost if you didn't know it. Of course, me and Draco did. "You and your dad were a little harsh in there." The said Slytherin mumbled.

"We won't tolerate any subordinance, Draco." I spat back dryly. It had been an exhausting day. "Father blames me anyways, so I rather he take his anger off on the real culprit not me." I walked into my room and let Draco step in before slamming the door shut with wandless magic. "He says that my uninterest in the young Death Eaters has some influence, he suspects some of our generation are not completely loyal to our cause." The tone of my voice said it all. Draco was close friends with the majority of witches and wizards in my ranks, and I wanted to know his thoughts on the situation.

"I won't say the Dark Lord's wrong about that, but I highly doubt it has to do with you." He said tentatively. I knew he was trying to be nice to me, make me feel like I didn't screw up and wasn't in for some huge shit. However, I was realistic, logical, and logically if I showed to my followers they had to be loyal to me they would. "I wouldn't worry about it, they'll learn eventually."

"No Draco, I have to show them, once classes start and we've all settled in at Hogwarts, I have to prove to them." I flopped down on my bed, and Draco sat down in the chair next to my fire place. We were supposed to be getting packed up to leave and he was supposed to be filling me in on how the school worked. We weren't doing anything though, not after that meeting. Not after I knew that my followers weren't exactly following.

A few minutes later my father walked swiftly into the room. My friend immediately jumped up and knelt, I just lazily turned over. "You two are supposed to be getting Rylah ready for tomorrow." He said narrowing his eyes. "I will not accept laziness!" I felt myself lift up in the air and prepared for what I knew was coming. A fell to wood floor with a thunk and groaned in pain. "Get out of bed, and do what you've been told!" He turned and walked out of the room before I could say anything. He shut the door behind him, and I threw a hex that I knew he would easily block.

"Ugh, I suppose we should probably get started then." I said begrudgingly. Draco just stood up slowly and looked at the closed door uncomfortably. He always hated it when he and I fought. Of course, me and Tom fought very often. That's what happens when you get two people so similar to each other spending all their time together.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I took a couple quizzes this morning about which Death Eater you are. I only got two different answers, the first didn't surprise me, I was Bellatrix, one of my favorite characters. The second was Voldemort, which while incredibly flattered, I thought was completely wrong! Anyhow, I doubt any of you care so let's move on! Thank you so much whoever reviewed this! Yes, things are about to get more interesting!  
**

I was surprised when my dad had both me and Draco go to Hogwarts with Snape. Obviously, no one could know this, but I had been looking forward to riding the train with the other students and seeing the wonder of it all. However, I was Voldemort's daughter and a sense of wonder was something that I could never have. So I sat in Snape's private compartment on the Hogwarts Express. "You two should be taking advantage of this downtime to read ahead in some of your textbooks." He lectured.

I was simply staring out the window, swishing my wand around, making small temperature adjustments to the window. Draco sat closest to the aisle and was currently digging through a small pile of candy. I rolled my eyes, he could be such a child sometimes. "Calm down Severus, while my friend here could probably benefit from the extra study time, I'll be okay. You've said it yourself I'm far more advanced than any class Dumbledore has to offer." The older man just grunted, he knew better than to argue.

After a few more minutes of riding in mostly quiet, I pressed my wand to the head of my snake bracelet. The metal became animated and started to slither around me and up my arm. "Where did you get something like that?" Draco said with awe. I smirked, my actions weren't meant to be impressive, the bracelet creature had become my pet in a way. "It's incredible, it's like a chocolate frog, only much more lifelike."

"Very astute observation." The professor said, setting the book he had been reading down. "I believe that is a dark and very powerfully enchanted item, for it has a life essence on its own. It isn't just animated, it is in itself alive." He leaned in a little closer and held out his hand. My snake left where it had been sitting on my shoulder, and started to move up Snape coiling around the potions master. "Where did you find something like this?"

"Knockturn Alley, father wanted to get me a going away gift," I said idly. "When I saw him sitting in the glass case at the shop I knew I wanted him. I'm not sure how, but I knew it was more than just a cursed item. I suppose it was its aura that drew me in." I reflected on when I had found my new friend. It was true, the creature had drawn me in using more than just it's beauty. "Anyways, the other instructor's musn't know, if he gets confiscated from me..." I trailed off and the window suddenly had a sheet of ice enveloping it. Sighing and gaining control I lazily waved my wand and returned the state of the window to normal.

"I'm sure it's your keen ability to sense things around you. A very sharp ability that you have most likely inherited from the Dark Lord, that and you Legilismus abilities." Draco's voice dropped an octave lower when he said the second part. Poor boy had felt the helplessness of both me and Tom's intrusion into his thoughts. "Of course your secret is safe with me." He finished with a more lighthearted tone.

"Of course you know that whatever you desire I follow your lady." Snape said lowering his head slightly. His show of servitude was over just as fast as it started, which suited me just fine. We'd have to explain a lot of anyone saw the great Severus Snape bowing to a child, and I for one didn't like those closest to me acting in such a manner.

Once again we went back to what we had been doing. Draco was eating food and flipping through his charms book. I was playing with my snake, whom I was trying to determine a suitable name for. All the while the professor sat across from us reading his book as if nothing else around him was happening. Soon enough though our peacefulness was broken by more movement in the halls. I cracked open the door and peeked out, all of the students were getting out their robes and finding a place to put them on. "Alright Malfoy, it looks as if we're almost there," I said with just a dash of apprehension in my voice.

I stepped off of the train and growled low in my throat, off to the side Hagrid was shouting for the first years to go on the boats. I looked over at the professor with pleading eyes. "You have to go with them, remember to follow the rules and keep a low profile until you get adjusted. It's dangerous to into a situation casting spells like a madman." I rolled my eyes at Snape's lecture. Of course, he was right, but it was degrading that I had to go with all of the first years as if I hadn't seen the school before.

"I guess I'll see you at the Slytherin table, then," I said Draco, he nodded and waved at me, as I followed all of the younger students over to the boats. It was a rather tedious and miserable trip up to the castle. It was horribly damp and still humid, and all of the mindless chattering going on around me was starting to get on my nerves. The reaction to the castle made me want to kill off the children around me, it was as if they hadn't ever seen a proper castle before. Of course, most of them hadn't, awe, what the wizarding world had come to.

We unloaded and walked up a narrow stone path to the main entrance of the school. Minerva McGonagall was waiting for us, you could definitely tell who the headmaster preferred and that he played favorites. Disgusting really, Albus had no care for talent when choosing his followers. All the cat was good at was transfiguration, nothing more. A really talented witch is well rounded. She informed us that we were about to be sorted into our houses in alphabetical order, before opening the doors and leading us into the grand hall.

I'd be lying if I said it wasn't spectacular looking. The ceiling was charmed to show the night sky, and candles drifted around aimlessly. Of course, there were the four large tables, with each house's banner flying over them. The ghosts of the castle were also flying this way and that. I felt a sharp pain in my dark mark as the sorting hat began to sing. Apparently, my father had sensed the situation I was in, it was a reminder to continue his legacy. Before I knew it my name was being called. "Rylah Riddle!" I looked at Albus to see any reaction, there was none, of course not he chose who attended Hogwarts.

I walked up to the magical hat, and sat down on the stool, as Minerva placed it on my head. "Hmm, it's clear very clear where you belong." The hat spoke to me. "Of course, of course, it is your own path, you could find your own destiny in Ravenclaw." I had to laugh at that but waited for the hat to decide, I knew I didn't need to tell it what I wanted. "Of course Slytherin is where you will find power and success, very cunning and ambitious." All of a sudden the hat spoke out loud. "Slytherin!"

The whole table was standing up and cheering for me, it was just for show though, we all know that I would end up there. I walked over to the table and sat down next to Draco. "Were you worried?" He asked me. "It took the hat a while to decide if the Dark Lord finds out..." He trailed off. Malfoy was right, it had taken the hat a moment too long to decide where I ended up.

"It thought I could do well in Ravenclaw," I explained. "Of course, without my influence, it came to the conclusion of Slytherin. I am the successor to Lord Voldemort after all." As I finished saying this Dumbledore stepped up to give his welcome speech. Once he was finished a wide spread of food magically appeared in front of us. I hardly ate because I knew Draco was right, I'd be hearing from my father. That, and now I had to really focus on my Death Eaters, we had sat still in the shadows for long enough. It was time that we would be some use to the cause.

"Check out the Gryffindor table." Parkinson leaned over and whispered. For the first time since I entered the castle, I looked over at where Harry Potter was sitting, of course, surrounded by his dimwitted friends. All four of the Gryffindors were staring at me whispering, I had to fight the urge to cast an ease dropping spell. I wasn't sure if they knew my father's last name or not, but the look on Potter's face said it all. I smirked at him and gave him a short wave before eating my food.

A way into the dinner the students started to mingle slightly, surprisingly enough it seemed as if there were a few friends who crossed houses. Select Ravenclaws associated with some of the Slytherin and a few Hufflepuffs made their way over to the Gryffindor table. However, there was one slight outlier to the pattern. Jenny, Hermoine, Ron, and Potter were all headed over to our table. "To pick a fight I assume?" I asked Draco, he swallowed a large bite that I was sure he didn't finish chewing.

"No, that lots trouble, but they don't usually come provoke us." He said after getting a drink. Curious. I sat up a little straighter and was sure to have my wand ready in case I would need it. "What do you want?" My friend sneered at them. Malfoy wasn't normally a pleasant person but it seemed that the group of students brought the absolute worst out of him. "Go back to your own table, you aren't wanted here, especially with that mudblood stinking up the place!"

"Give it a rest, Malfoy." I scolded him gently and extended my hand to the scarred boy. "Rylah Riddle, though I do believe we have met," I said with a charming smile. If there was something the Dark Lord had taught me, it was that charm could get very far in certain situations. "It's a pleasure to meet the boy who lived."

"Don't patronize him!" The girl Weasley snapped at me. I glared at her and cocked my head slightly. Oh, I absolutely did not like her at all.

"Please, we know who you are, even if the rest of the school doesn't." The great Harry Potter sounded a lot less friendly now that he knew who I was. If he wasn't going to play nice than I certainly wasn't going to either. "If Voldemort sent you here to kill me, I'd think twice, you may get it done, but Dumbledore will be sure to send you to Azkaban." He threatened. Ah, he was trying to assert his position in the school. I already knew though, he was the headmaster's favorite, and extremely popular in all houses but one.

I stood up from the bench, and while I was much smaller than him I looked him straight in the eyes. "Please, you may think that you're worth my time, but don't overestimate your importance, you are nothing to me. All you are is a pest, a cockroach that has infested the wizarding world, and you are breeding far to fast. Soon you will be crushed under the sole of my boot, and all of your friends will be exterminated as well." I was not even an inch away from his face now and was sure to radiate power. "However, that is not why I am here in the slightest, so why don't we agree to not cross each other's paths." Potter was absolutely seething. Our little altercation had gained the attention of Snape.

"C'mon, Harry, none of them are worth it, she probably isn't even Voldemort's real daughter," Hermoine said, grabbing his arm and leading him away, Jenny followed right after. Ron stayed glaring at me. Such a hot head.

"We will be watching you, I'm Harry's friend so if you try anything-"

"Please Weasley, go back to your own pathetic table, I am here to learn just as you are. Trying to threaten me will just end badly for you." Draco him. Ron huffed and stormed away. I rolled my eyes and sat back down, this was going to be a very long school year. "See what I've been saying about that rotten house, conceited, foolish, ignorant, and favored lot!"

I nodded my head in agreement. "They are all quite foul, it is obvious they haven't had much discipline, and have been on their high horse for too long." I bit my lip, it slightly juvenile but I couldn't help but want to win back the house cup. "We will teach them this year though, if you all listen to me and keep your brains turned on, we can win back the cup, and maybe knock that specific group back where they belong." I sneered in their direction as me and Harry got caught in a staring match. He looked away first.


	5. Chapter 5

**So I realize that I spelled Ginny wrong in the last chapter, I apologize and promise it won't happen again. Honestly I didn't care much about the actual characters when reading so I had to even look up Hermoine while writing. I always really only like two character Snape, and Draco, which is why Snape is not working for Albus in this. Please forgive me for my terrible mistake.**

"Alright, what's your schedule look like?" Draco asked me. We were sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast. It was a lot less noisy and the ceiling was no longer charmed. The castle looked a bit more like what I was expecting than the grandeur from the night before. Draco was currently looking over my schedule while I at a piece of toast. My eyes were boring into the Gryffindor table. "Hey, are you paying attention?" My friend said, waving the paper in front of my face. "You are going to end up being too distracted to do what you actually came here to do, all you're supposed to do with Potter is observe and report."

I sighed. "I don't need a lecture from you Malfoy, I know what I'm doing." I said. "Did you figure out where all my classes are?" I asked him.

"You and I have, Transfiguration, Charms, DADA, Astronomy, Herbology, History of Magic, charms and Potions together, those are all Slytherin classes. We have Herbology, Astronomy and History of Magic with Ravenclaw: Potions, DADA and Transfiguration with Gryffindor: and finally Charms with Hufflepuff." I sighed, too many classes with Gryffindore for my liking, I would never admit it but the boy was right, Potter was distracting me from what I really needed to be doing. The muggle raised brat and his filthy friends weren't worth my time, but there was just something drawing me in about them, in a negative way of course. "Gross, you're taking Arithmacy and Study of Ancient Runes? I'm not taking either one of those, you're going to be in classes filled with Ravenclaws!"

I took a drink of my pumpkin juice and grabbed my books, it was getting close to time to head for our first class. "Well, I already have been around most magical creatures, I have a natural sense for divination, and of course I'm not taking Muggle Studies! Not to mention, father picked them out for me." The last part was almost a grumble, and I felt a sharp pain in my head. The result of Tom scolding me from a distance. While he certainly could cause me a lot of pain, at least I wouldn't receive a howler. "Now, where do we go first?"

"Charms, Flitwicks class is close to the Hufflepuff common room, which is near the kitchen." Draco said walking in front of me and leading the way. I was about to find out which was more annoying, Gryffindore Hufflepuff, or the instructors. It wasn't a long walk to the lecture hall where Flitwick was teaching charms for the fifth years. Me and Draco were a couple minutes early so we found a place next to a few other Slytherins and got settled. "You'll need your wand, and stuff to take notes with." Malfoy whispered to me.

I pulled out my scroll and magical quill, along with grabbing my wand out of my cloak. "Wow, now that's a wand!" A boy behind me said. I looked up at my housemate. "What's it made out of, did you get it from Ollivander's?" I rolled my eyes at the old coot's name.

"No, it was custom made for me, it's Willow infused with a unicorn hair." I said holding it up. "It's about eleven inches long, rather short, but I got it at an unusually young age, so it worked out for the better." I summarized. At that point I had also gained the attention of the few Hufflepuff's that were already in the classroom also. While they weren't as respectable as Ravenclaw, they weren't nearly as awful as the Gryffindors had already proved themselves.

"An unusual age?" A pudgy boy wearing the purple and black robe asked me. "I thought it was against the law to own a wand any younger than eleven. You Slytherins are always breaking the rules." He grumbled, leaning back in his seat. "Yet, you never get caught for anything, unless the Gryffindors say something." He said pointedly to Draco. The blond shot him a glare.

"Are you trying to cause trouble?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow. "Because, none of your foolish brave friends are here to protect you." It was quite alarming how quickly i was getting wrapped up in the house feuds. Although it had less to do with the houses themselves, but rather the wizards, and families that resided in them. Hufflepuffs were all cowards, Gryffindors were full of the foolish light followers, and Ravenclaws only really cared about learning, not putting the knowledge to use.

Just as the boy was going to send a retort my way, Flitwick entered the classroom, and I noticed that the seats were virtually all full at this point. There was a clear divide in the classroom between the two houses, and I wondered if there was ever any mingling. Probably not, with all of the competition the headmaster implemented it left no room to befriend people outside of your house. That was probably how he kept Harry and his friends in line, they weren't ever allowed to see it any other way. I was distracted by these thoughts all through the class, but it was all the same because the class was only just going through basics. The professor wanted to test each students skills to that level, his excuse to see where an exchange student would be, I easily charmed the pudgy Hufflepuff's cloak to tighten around him like a snake. However, I was forced to lift the charm rather quickly. It was a good display of my skills though, the cloaks had certain magical properties to make them more resistant to accidental screw ups at the school.

"You're just going to be bored the whole year." Parkinson said as Draco, her, and I all walked down the hallway. We were headed down to the dungeons for Potions, a class I was actually looking forward to. I knew that I was still more advanced in the class, but Severus would find ways to challenge me. While I was here on mostly political reasons, I was also here to learn as much as I could. Learn about Harry and his weaknesses, about Albus, the school, and expand my knowledge as much as the instructors could provide. Harry, Ron, and Hermoine were already sitting at tables in the potions lab. Me, Draco, and Parkinson sat down at a table just across from them.

"Hello again Harry." I said giving a smirk. "I wonder if the Boy Who Lived is as talented as they all claim." I said with an absent minded tone.

"You'll have the favor of Snape because you're a Slytherin everyone knows that." Hermoine said indignantly. "It seems no matter how successful I am in his class he always finds something to ridicule, and all he does is praise Malfoy."

"Careful you dirty mudblood, I get praised because I don't use my skills obnoxious like you!" Draco snapped back, he was reaching for his wand and I gave him a dark look. I was beginning to realize why his parents thought that he was a screw up. It seemed he lost his temper over every little issue.

"Leave Moine, they don't listen anyways." Harry told his friend, and went back to glancing at his potions book. Ron huffed beside him and glared at me. The effect was lost though, the bumbling redhead wasn't a threat to any of the Slytherins let alone me or Draco.

"I will have none of that bickering this year, students!" Snape said as he billowed dramatically into the classroom. "Now, we're going to jump straight into a potion so I can assess exactly what knowledge that slipped right through your brains during the summer." He tapped his finger on his own work station. "Let's see, what is a suitable potion to start out with, something that really test how much you've retained." I knew it was an act, Severus had probably chosen what potion weeks ago. He was definitely one for the dramatics. "How about the Wit-Sharpening Potion, those who make a successful brew will be allowed to use it during out mid-term exam." He said, and looked on at the class for a solid moment. "Well, start brewing! You will get no help from me, this should be review!"

"A Wit-Sharpening Potion? This should be easy!" Draco said. "I'll go get the supplies!" As he walked away I started to heat the cauldron, checking the temp of the metal every few moments. It wasn't a necessary thing to do, but help give a more exact temperature once you started adding ingredients. I was in the middle of using my wand to check the temp for the third time, when I heard Dean Thomas I believe, speak up.

"Barmy, Riddle!" He shouted, I tried to ignore him, and focus on the information I was extracting from my wand. "You know it's the actual potion you're supposed to have at a certain temp, not the pot!" I rolled my eyes at him. "You don't even have anything in there yet, do you?" Just as he said this Malfoy returned with an armful of ingredients.

"Slytherin are a bunch of nuts! Talented my ass, brainless Death Eaters are all they are. Bloody hell, Thomas, you know this!" It was Ron Weasley. I was certainly not about to take any insults from one of those obnoxious gingers.

"Ah, yes, and Gryffindors, foul mouthed, brainless fools." I said absent mindedly, the pot was finally at the right temperature and I could help Draco prepare the ingredients. My statement caused the rest of the nearby brave idiots riled up. As I sat silently working, they went into an uproar. My fellow house members began to retaliate, but well placed look kept most of their mouths shut.

"That is enough!" Severus finally said after a few moments. "I will have enough of this! Twenty points from Gryffindore!" As we went to go back to his paperwork the Boy Who Lived spoke up.

"But, professor, Riddle insulted us also!" Harry spoke up. I gripped my wand so tight I thought I'd break it. It was obvious by the boy's behavior that he hadn't felt the cruciatus curse nearly enough in his lifetime. Ah, maybe one day me and Bella could take turns torturing the boy. A good bone breaking hex to the ribs would be quite fun to try.

"Rylah, is this true?" Snape asked me.

"Yes, sir, however my house was insulted and I was nearly standing up for myself." It was the truth, I didn't go out of my way to say spiteful things. It was childish to poke fun and call names. "I wouldn't have said anything if not provoked, you should know this." It was the truth the potions master knew better than most about my habits and social behaviors.

"Is that a good enough explanation?" Snape asked Harry. The black headed boy just glared at me and went back to working. As me and Draco resumed our potion Hermoine was giving me a strange look, and whispering to her friends. Subtly, I cast an eavesdropping spell, and allowed Malfoy to pick up some of the slack. Ah, so she had noticed my comment, it wouldn't be long now until the whole school realized me and Severus were quite close. It wasn't like we were trying to keep it hidden, it just wasn't something either wanted to exactly broadcast.

"Are you okay?" Draco leaned over and asked me. I forced a smile back up at him. "That smile says it all, don't worry, the students here will hate you either way." He said gave me a wink. I chuckled and shook my head. "They are such children here, most don't know what's going on in the world, and those who do, don't understand the severity of it."


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M FINALLY BACK! And, boy, does it feel good to be back, school just got really hectic for me, and I had to work more on top of it. I mean, technically I still have a lot going on in school, but... meh! Thank you, everyone, who has reviewed so far, keep em' coming!**

After that the two houses focused on their work and each other, completely ignoring their rivals. The Slytherins definitely seemed on edge, but I like this better, I wasn't concerned with what house won, or who was better. I was here to learn and monitor my following, everything else seemed so childish. Draco and I had just finished stirring in the ground scarab beetles, and I was monitoring the concoction began to turn red. So far everything was going well, I had crushed the beetles to the perfect consistency and Draco had done well to keep the pot at the perfect stir speed from the beginning. Most of the Slytherins were doing just fine, and a good amount of Gryffindors weren't struggling either. Except for Potter, Weasley, Thomas, and the girl Weasley. I was curious to see who would receive the best potion, I had predicted it would be mine and Draco's, however, the mudblood girl's wasn't looking terrible either.

"Alright Draco, I think we're ready to add the second round of armadillo bile," I called to him, he was currently preparing the next bit of ingredients. While there were certainly other ways to ensure a perfect potion, this was my and Malfoy's method. The advantages of preparing your ingredients as you brew the potion means that if at any point something seems off, you can attempt to remedy the problem by adjusting the recipe itself. Something that Severus saw as sacrilege, but couldn't argue because I always came out with glowing results.

He leaned over and slowly poured the bile into the cuoldron while I stirred it in. The potion began to turn from a red to a bright yellow. "Careful, it's getting a green hue, don't over do it." Malfoy advised. He was right, so I slowed the speed of my wand. "I jsut want to warn you that some of the Slytherines are going to resent your relationship with Proffessor Snape." I sighed, it was like the boy could read my mind. "While you can ignore the rest of your school, you'll have to be sure to keep them in check." Oh, I was supposed to keep them in check, just me? I gave the blond a look that conveyed percisely that. "Of course, I will help you!" He rushed out. I nodded.

"I can handle it Draco, if you don't trust and respect my abilities, no one else will. Oh, the potions yellow." I said, my attention going back to the task at hand. Draco and I continued to chat as we alternated between the two ingredients. I was beginning to worry about the capability of the other students, how Albus thought that Harry, or any Gryffindore was a threat was beyond me! Ron Weasley had just added toad mucus to his pot, and their potion was a strange sort of blue color. How he had gotten this far was beyond, it's a shock that those three hadn't ended up killing themselves. Finally class time was up, and Snape started to walk around the room checking the potions. To Gryffindor's relief, he wasn't grading them, simply repremanding or giving praise.

He made to ours, and I felt my heart beat rise, knowing him he'd be harder on us than any other pair. "Malfoy, Riddle." He said and peered into our culdron. It was the perfect shade of deep orange, however I was a little worried about the consistancy of the potion itself. The proffessor waved his wand over it, and sighed. "It is adeqaute, although I did expect an absolute perfect potion from you two." I sighed in relief. Perfect he was sastified and that was about as good as it gets with him. After continuing through the classroom he stood up at his desk again, eyeing each and every one of us. "While none of you prepared a potion to the level that I had hoped the best potion brewed today belongs to Draco and Riddle!" Immediately mumbles ran through the room about biased opinions. I felt my blood boil, we earned that simply becuase we were the best, not because he like us the best. "You all may be dismissed, where you sat today is where you will sit all through term." He said we gathered our things and left.

"No one can accept that we actually brewed that fair and square." Malfoy grumbled as he, Pansy, and Blaize were all walking through the halls, headed up out of the dungeons. "It so frustrating." He said, Blaise chuckled as the veins in Draco's neck began to pop out noticibly.

"Bloody hell, Draco, calm down!" Pansy repremanded. I gave my friend a strict look and you could tell he was trying to get his anger under control. "So, Riddle, when are you going to call the first meeting?" The girl asked excitedly, she was the newest member to swear her loyalty to me, although she had yet to swear it to my father, and was very eager. Her family hadn't been terribly active during the first war so she was hesistant to join. After meeting with me, and seeing me when I was completing a task for my father half a year ago, she pledged almost immediately. "You'll want to organize everything early on in the year, so no one steps out of line. The Slytherins tend to be hot headed, and let their arrogance control them."

"You better be referring to yourself also, Parkinson." Blaise said giving her a nasty look.

"Both of you idiots shut up." I said under my breath, losing my patience. "I want everyone to get settled in, plus Dumbledore is surely keeping a close eye on me. If we don't want to get caught and carted off to azkaban than we need to get him to trust me first." Morons, Draco was the only capable follower that I had at the moment, well Blaise wasn't too bad, but he wasn't a loyal to the cuase, so I couldn't trust him like I did Malfoy. "Right now I have to get to my next class, go about your normal routine for now, until I say otherwise act as normal students, but please stay out of trouble."

The rest of the days classes went on fairly similiarly. No one aside from the Slytherin students, and a few Hufflepuffs, really seemed to like me. Although, everyone seemed interested in me. As I predicted was far more advanced than any of the classes that I was taking, and anticipated a rather boring year, coming. At the end of the day, me and Malfoy were a lone on a couch in the Slytherin common room. "I know you think it's better to take some time before calling a meeting, and while I agree, I'm just not sure that it's going to work out well with the students." I put my Transfiguration text book down and sighed. We had been having such a good time sitting quietly together.

"I suppose I could try to consult my father about it, but I do see what you are saying." I bit my lip, thinking over the different options and the pros and cons. "Alright, I'll call a meeting here, after dinner, it will be inconspicuous, I'll just make my presence known and instruct them to stay under the radar."

"I hope they listen." Draco said absentmindedly.

My head snapped towards him and I gave him a dark look. "Do you want me to cruciatus you to use as an example?" I asked, he looked up bug eyed and shook his head. "Well you seem to doubt my leadership capabilities, and I garuntee using you as an example in front of them will be hightly effective." I snarled.

"You're right, I'm sure that they'll listen to you. I nodded my head and leaned back against the couch, closing my eyes for a moment. "I suggest you not talk to your father, I think that you can figure this out on your own." he said softly, sincerely.

"Thank you Draco, I'd be lost without your friendship." I replied. "Now, let's spread the word." I instructed.

Soon enough there was a message, only able to be seen by those we chose, plastered on the common room wall. It would disapeear within a few hours to ensure no proffessor could find it. Blaise, walked in just as we finished and expressed worry that some of the students wouldn't comply but I had faith. THey all knew what exactly their fate would be if the failed to follow mhy instruction. I had more control over the house that Snape did, and everyone connected to Slytherin to it. Even though a large chunk of my followers haven't commited loyalty to the Dark Lord, they had to the Dark Heir. I was the sucessor, at this point loyalty to me was far more valuable than loyalty to my father, they would cross him if I instructed, not that I ever would. All of this was by design, me and Tom intended for me to start taking control away from him. He was getting tired, and though he feared death, it was coming soon, and he needed someone to pick up the torch.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but this was the best stopping point, for some reason I'm not able to fit everything I want in a decently sized chapter, they would all end up being insanely long. Anyways, I hope you all are liking it so far, whoever reviewed about the potion contest, you got your wish. Also, poor Draco getting friend zoned by the ever beautiful Successor.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that it's been so long guys, nothing bad this time, just a lot of school. I do have up to like chapter 20 something outlined, so it should go a lot faster from here. So let's get into it!**

I was in the room of requirement pacing back and forth, there was still twenty minutes before the meeting was supposed to start. "Lyra, what is wrong?" Draco said annoyed from where he was sitting. Thanks to my rather specific imagination it was almost a carbon copy of my fathers meeting room. There was a large throne, made of lush green velvet cushions, and iron. Draco was currently sitting on it, but when the meeting started that would be my spot and he would be next to me. There were pillars of marble lining the sides, and a walkway going down the center up to the throne. At the moment, the walkway had a large heavy oak table blocking it. This would be a rather casual meeting.

"What if they don't show up." I said biting my lip, and tapping my wand against my leg. "Maybe you and father are right, I don't have control." A spark left my wand, and hit my snake that was lounging on my throne. It hissed in reply, the metallic skin created a impenetrable force. Draco ducked.

"Bloody Hell, Rylah!" He jumped up and walked over to me. "If you're acting like this you really won't have control! Get it together." I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves. "That's why you're here, so this what you need to focus on. Find ways to gain more power and control your followers!" I looked at the blond haired boy and fought back ill feelings. "Now go sit down, they'll start arriving soon."

Sure enough, just a couple of minutes after I sat down did the first of the Slytherins arrived. As the masked students began walking through the door, I flicked my hand, casting a wordless, wandless spell. The spell hit my snake and crawled on my wrist before turning inanimate again. Draco moved to stand by my side, and we both fixed our posture. Heads held high, shoulders back, and backs straight. Just like our fathers taught us.

While I couldn't see the faces of my followers, I knew who each and everyone of them were, I could feel their different auras. They hid their faces from the rest of the world but not from me. "Thank you all fro coming!" I said, my voice booming throughout the room. "Welcome, please, take a seat." I said and gestured towards the table. I watched as they all slowly took a seat. They all knew me from classes, they'd seen me doing schoolwork, and eating at house table. However, there was something different about this meeting. I wasn't trying to blend in, no, I was forcefully letting my power show through. My magic ran rampant and ready to be released at any given moment. Almost as if you were swimming.

"Tonight is simply a introduction to my following." My eyes scanned over them, there were thirteen in total, a good start. Their numbers would grow as the school year continued. "I would like to make one thing extremely clear." I paused, it seemed almost as if I was doing it for dramatic affect. Really I was just trying to decide how, exactly, I wanted to word this. "You are not followers of the Dark Lord, you never will be. You are followers of me, you will do what I say above any other instructions, you will please me above anyone else. Even if it means disgracing Voldemort himself!" They began to mumble under their breaths to each other. As to be expected, it was one thing to follow the most powerful wizard, it was another to follow someone who may ask you directly betray that person.

"Enough!" Draco's voice rose above the others. His eyebrows were scrunched together and he was scowling. His demand silenced the room. "You dare to doubt the one you plan to swear yourself to? You dare to utter anything more than praise to her majesty?" He was definitely better at performing than I was, that was for certain. Probably something he inherited from his father. I mentally rolled my eyes at the thought, Lucius and Crouch were the two people I loathed most in the world. Even above Merlin himself.

"If you are not willing to swear yourself to me unconditionally than make it known, I will wipe your memory and spare you, if you attempt to betray me or not be loyal to my cause in the future, you will be punished!" I looked around the room, waiting for a response. I knew I wasn't supposed to show mercy, but it was better to weed out anyone uncertain early on. Better than it biting me in the ass later. "Very well then, swear your loyalty to me!" Together, everyone, including Draco himself knelt.

"I swear my body and my life to her Dark Majesty, I swear my body and my life to her Dark Majesty, I swear my body and my life to her Dark Majesty..." I stood as the voices continued to echo the oath. It was the same as the one my father's followers use, I had my army. Now I could go to battle. I billowed out of the room my formal robes trailing behind. Draco stood once I was almost to the door and quickly followed me. I knew the others would continue to stay knelt and chanting, until they knew I was completely gone from their presence. This was customary for the elder generation of Death Eaters.

Draco and I walked side by side through the hallways, back to the common room. We weren't to concerned with getting caught, for I had cast a strong illusion charm around us. "That was invigorating." I gasped out, I was glowing with pride. It was obvious to me then, why my father craved power so much, it was intoxicating. While I may have still had a ways to go with building my empire, I was confident that I would do it. I was literally born to rule, it was in my blood to control. "It's also good to know I have so many people to my disposal."

"You did really well, Snape will have something good to send to your father now." Draco whispered back to me, we were in the dungeons now, and we knew Snape would let us pass. "However he will want proof that you have their loyalty." I bit my lip, thinking, we neared the stone wall that served as entrance to the Slytherin Commons. Draco whispered the password, and the idea struck me.

"What if we literally sent him something!" I said a bit more loudly, since we were now in the narrow staircase leading even further downwards. "I'll collect a body part from my most loyal follower." Draco's eyes grew wide, as he twisted is fingers nervously. Of course, Draco was my most loyal follower, however, it wasn't necessary for him to prove it, Voldemort already knew this. "Draco, you have nothing more to prove, it will be someone else, whoever steps up and volunteers will get a reward in return." I explained.

"Oh, yeah, that's brilliant! We can call another meeting tomorrow night and attain it then." My friend responded. I leaned in and gave him a quick hug.

"I'm going to head to bed, we do have classes tomorrow, see you at breakfast." I said and walked by the windows, smiling as the large squid that lurked in the waters swam by. I was in a good mood, and knew that I would get plenty of rest. It was easy for me to get into bed without awaking my roommates, and Parkinson hadn't made it back yet from the meeting. I could have allowed them safe passage back from the room of requirement. I decided against it, however, if they were truly worthy they would need to be more cunning than a mere Gryffindor.

They next day went on as a usual school day, Draco posted another notice in the Slytherin Dungeons. Severus informed me father was getting anxious so we moved the meeting to during lunch. This way Severus could get the proof to Riddle before sundown. I was back on my throne with Draco standing next to me, just like the night before. My snake was lounging on the throne above my head, watching curiously as the students began to arrive.

I waited until all of them were present before beginning to speak. "Today, I want to truly test your loyalty to me." I eyed each and everyone of the witches and wizards. "Whoever is most loyal to me step up, and sacrifice a tooth to the cause of your Dark Majesty!" For a moment all of Slytherins muttered among themselves. A wave of fury washed over me, if I had asked this of Severus or Draco, they wouldn't hesitated to given me what I demanded of them. Yet, these inferior scum would dare to question me. "If no one is loyal enough to do this small, simple task, than I will have no choice but to clean house." Draco shifted next to me. Cleaning up a room full of bodies was not what he wanted to do that day I was sure.

"I'd be honored for you to take mine!" Daphne Greengrass stepped up to the front of the crowd and knelt before me. "I do not fear pain." She mumbled. A sly smile crept across my face, "None of you should be." Praising her while at the same time scolding the rest. "You will be greatly rewarded for this." I said softly and pulled out my wand. "Carpe Retractum!" I shouted thrusting the direction of my wand at the girls mouth. Her mouth flew open and she screamed as her tooth came back to me in an instant, covered in blood. She held her jaw, as tears began to form in her eyes. "You've done well, in return, I give you this." I handed her a small necklace. An invisibility charm, you will now be able to travel to and from the meetings without being detected." Dropping the tooth into Draco's outstretched hand, and allowing the silver snake to coil around my wrist I billowed out of the room. Once again my followers knelt and chanted their praise.

"Take that to professor Snape, and have him send it to the Dark Lord immediately." I demanded him and walked to the Great Hall to eat lunch.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! It's Christmas break so I should be able to write more! I hope you all like this chapter, I have a ton outlined, like up to fifty. Please leave a review, I live off of them, and you wouldn't want me to starve would you! Anyways, on to the good stuff.**

I was feeling more confident and starting to get comfortable at the school. Classes continued and I continued to excel, for the first time in Hogwarts history Gryffindor and Slytherin were having hardly any issues. Most of Slytherin at least respected me, even if they didn't follow me, so they listened when I made it clear we weren't to fight with the opposing house. We were above all of these ridiculous school politics and rivalries.

It was a Thursday morning, and I was sitting next to Draco, eating toast and reading the paper from that day. Harry and his two little followers walked past our bench, up towards where the instructors were sitting. Just as he walked by I felt the dark mark on my arm flare up in pain, and a pounding headache hammering against my skull. At the same time Potter let out a little groan and clutched his scar on his forehead. He turned and looked at me immediately, our eyes met, and his flashed something like realization.

"Shit." I mumbled under my breath. With coaxing from Hermoine and an unintelligent comment from Ron. "I'm pretty sure Harry finally figured out that I do have relation to Voldemort." I mumbled to my friend. Draco's eyebrows rose, he wasn't near as concerned as I was. "You do realize that this means Dumbledore is going to find out. Once that happens I'll be sent to Azkaban, or at the very least expelled!"

"Calm down, did you and your dad not have a contingency plan?" He asked. "You all should have known you would get found out." I took a deep breath. I'm sure that my dad did know that, however he didn't give me any advice as to how to handle it. "Rylah, you got an invitation to attend, they know that you exist, what they don't know is that you have any contact with the Dark Lord."

Oh, oh, he was right. It would be easy for me to just use plausible deniability. The letter didn't have an address on it like most, they didn't know where I was at, just that I was alive. I very well could've been staying with some wealthy pure blood family. "This is why you're my favorite!" I whisper shouted at my friend. I looked back up to where Harry was talking to Dumbledore frantically. The Headmaster and I made eye contact and I smiled at him, feigning innocence. I knew it wouldn't be long before I got a letter in the mail asking for me to go to his office.

Sure enough I was just walking into my first class whenever Professor Flitwick caught me. "Miss Riddle, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office." He squeaked from his perch on the desk. "Immediately, you will be excused from class." There was something off about his voice, and all the other students that were filing in stopped and mumbled. I sighed, arranging my books in my arms and turned around. The statue that turned into the stairs leading to his office was halfway across the castle.

As I was walking Snape joined me by my side, and I stood up straight. "We have a plan for if something goes wrong." He whispered in my ear. "If things start to go south, kill Dumbledore and jump off of the first window you can find. From there me and Draco will make sure you get out, Potter's father and friends used these secret passages, one of them leads off campus." I held up my hand, silencing him.

"Severus, thank you, but I will be fine." He didn't look convinced, he may answer to me, but he was still like a second father. "I can handle this, this is what you and Father and Bella have been preparing me for my whole life." I said confidently. Severus sighed and clutched the bridge of his nose. He tapped his wand against the statue and it began to rise revealing stairs. I hopped on, before it got too far up so I didn't have to climb. Shaking I took a deep breath, I could do this, I was Tom Riddle's daughter, I could outsmart anyone.

"Welcome, Rylah, please sit." The Headmaster said, and gestured towards the chair in front of his desk. "Don't worry, I'm not accusing you of anything, I just want to figure out what exactly is going on here." Hesitantly, I sat down in front of him. Trying not to look too worried, but not overly confident either. "When I first saw your last name I wondered, and well after talking to Mr. Potter, I thought it was time we talk."

"Of course Professor." I said respectfully.

"I'm sure your aware of Lord Voldemort, and the cold war we are currently locked in with his followers." He said, it wasn't really a question. "What you may not know is that Voldemort's real name is Tom Riddle. I find it no accident that you share the same last name, I believe you are of relation to him." He stopped, looking at me pointedly.

"I-I suppose I am, but I've never met him once." I said as convincingly as I could muster. "I bounced from pure blood family to pure blood family." I explained. "I was told when my mother took me to my father that she was killed immediately and that V- He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named wanted me put to death too." Mustering fake tears, I began to tell partial truth after partial truth. "It was Snape who took pity on me as an infant, and sent me to the Goyle's at first."

Dumbledore looked at me suspiciously. "Harry had a unique scar that he received from your father, it acts up whenever he is around one of his followers, and gets even more painful when around Riddle." Shit, he didn't believe me. "I hope you take no offense to this, but I must make sure that my students are safe first and foremost. So I hope that you will get to know Harry, I think you two would do good to get along. He will also be a better judge of your intentions than I."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him. Harry and his stupid little friends were already getting on my nerves, now I was expected to spend even more time with him. "Of course, I'd love to get to know the famous Harry Potter, the boy who lived!" I said with a smile. "I promise you that you won't find anything against me, I simply want to learn magic, and make friends."

Fire flowed through my veins as I left the Headmaster's office. The slimy little Gryffindors were going to burn, and I couldn't wait to watch. "How did the meeting go?" Draco asked me, when we met up in the halls. There was a small break between morning classes. "Clearly you aren't in Azkaban, but what about getting expelled?"

"Not yet." I sighed. "However, I do have to make friends with Potter." I spat out. "Apparently he's going to decide what my true intentions are." Draco chuckled at me. "It's not funny, Malfoy!" I snapped. "This isn't going to end well for me." I grumbled. Just as I said that I saw the devil himself walking up. He seemed just as happy as I was.

It was during the afternoon break when things really began to fall apart. "You Slytherin's really think that you are stronger than us?" It was Ron. Me, Draco, Ron, Hermoine, and Harry had all been studying together.

"Not stronger smarter." Snarled Malfoy. "Bloody hell Weasley you're just proving our point!" He snapped.

"You all are acting like children." Hermoine said and rolled her eyes.

I glared at her. "There's certainly a way that we can prove this." I said calmly. Harry gave me a dark look. "It's not exactly allowed, but it's more structured than getting in a fight here in the courtyard. What about a duel, tonight, right after dinner, in the room of requirement?" I offered.

"You all are going to regret this!" Ron said. Hermoine looked absolutely appalled.

"No, no way." I was surprised to hear that from Potter. From what I heard he was usually up to these things.

"Fine, we'll do it out here then." Draco said. Before I could stop anyone, my friend cast a curse that Potter blocked and hit Ron with. Before Harry could retaliate I cast a curse the boy who lived.

"Expelliarmus!" I shouted. It was a strong spell that not only disarmed Potter, but also knocked him off of his feet. "Everyone enough!" I shouted and pointed my wand at Hermoine who was getting ready to cast at me. "Sit back down mudblood." I snarled out. "You all are acting ridiculous!"

Snape and Mrs. McGonagall were swiftly making their way to our little group. We had gained the attention of everyone in the area. "What do you think you are doing?" Snape snapped at us. "Ten points from Gryffindor and Slytherin!" Snape announced, me and Draco rolled our eyes. However, Harry and his friends looked terrified.

"Detention for all of you!" Severus's fellow professor said. I tensed up at that, Father was not going to be happy about that at all.


End file.
